Rude and Not Ginger
by ShadowLordCC
Summary: 'Am I... Ginger' 'No you're just sort of...brown...' 'Oh I've never been ginger before! And you lot fat lot of you you were! Oh... that's rude... is that what I am? Rude and not ginger...' Just a little thingy I wrote because I thought the Doctor Should get his wish XD


I was in the TARDIS, leaning back against the railing. The Doctor was staring at me. It was actually getting kind of creepy. "What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing..." he said, looking away. He was deep in thought.

I watched as he turned back to study my again. I adjusted my jacket self consciously and raised my eyebrows. "Doctor! Stop staring at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like I'm a piece of art."

"I'm not staring.'

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not..."

"Yes. You. Are." I pushed myself off the railing and walk up to him.

He continued to stare at me, his eyes narrowing and fixing on my hair. His face lit up and he held up a finger, bobbing up and down in excitement. He grinned and opened his mouth to say something. He closed it and thought again. "YES!" he shouted, snapped his fingers and scampered off.

I watched him go, feeling very confused.

"What on Earth was that about?" Rory asked after dodging out of The Doctor's way.

I shook my head. "I have absolutely no idea..." I could hear strange noises echoing through the halls or the TARDIS. Excited cheers and a few crashes and shouts.

"Should we go check on him?" Rory began inspecting more of the funny buttons and leavers that covered the control centre of the TARDIS. This was what he did whenever he had nothing else to do. You could stare at the buttons, and spend an eternity trying to figure out what they did.

"He isn't a child Rory," I said, but after a moment of thought I nodded. "Actually... maybe we should make sure that he is alright." On most occasions, The Doctor knew what he was doing, but he could act like a child, and it was best to keep sharp objects out of his reach.

I began to head in the direction that The Doctor had disappeared. "Doctor? Are you okay?" I called out and got nothing but a crashing sound as a reply.

"Doctor?" Rory was right behind me.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" The Doctor's muffled voice came floating down the hallway. He sounded rather pleased with himself. "Just stay out there for a minute!"

I shared a glance with Rory and he shrugged.

"It can't be too bad right?" he said and I just stared at him.

"This is The Doctor we're talking about isn't it?"

"Oh... yeah, right," Rory said, realising that he'd probably just jinxed us.

"Alright, I'm coming out!" The Doctor shouted at us and stepped out of a room quite a way away. There was something different about him, but I couldn't figure out what it was... He came closer and closer. As he came closer, I realised why he'd looked so strange.

Rory burst out laughing and The Doctor glared at him.

His hair was bright orange. And when I say it was bright, I mean bright.

"What did you do?" Rory asked, holding his sides.

"I've never been ginger before!" The Doctor grinned.

"That isn't ginger! That is way too bright to be ginger!"

"The box said that it would fade..." he raked his fingers through his hair, pulling his fringe down so that he could see it. "It isn't that bad..."

I nodded and resisted the urge to giggle. "Why would you want to be ginger?"

"I've never been ginger! I've always wanted to be ginger!"

I stared at him. "You actually want to be ginger?"

"Oh Pond you wouldn't understand," he waved his hand at me. "You've had that hair all your life."

"So?"

"You will never understand my need for ginger hair!"

Rory raised his eyebrows. He obviously thought The Doctor was insane as well.

"I've had many friends with ginger hair yet not once, not ever, have I been ginger!"

"So... you dyed it?" Rory gestured to The Doctor's florescent hair.

"You only live once Rory!"

"Yes... WE do... You however..."

"Was I supposed to just wait until I regenerated and find out if I'd get my wish?" He smoothed his hair back and shook his head. Yep, Rory's the insane one... sure...

"Meanwhile, none of this changes the fact that your hair is so bright that it hurts my eyes..." I said as The doctor walked past us.

"I'll wash it a few times and it will fade!" He began flicking random switches and pushing every button in sight.

"Doctor, that will take AGES..."

"Amy," he rounded on me and put his hands on my shoulders, forcing me to lean backwards. "Ginger hair is cool."


End file.
